<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanatos Haunts Our Minds Peter Pan AU by Feline_Acrobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144001">Thanatos Haunts Our Minds Peter Pan AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat'>Feline_Acrobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Cancer, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Transphobia, actually makes it more tragic tbh, all the character are dead except virgil and remy, but its also a grim reaper au, im sorry, ok hold on!, so virgil pan is doing that, the kids tell their stories in very childlike ways which, thes kids deserve better, this is a peter pan au, virgil gets angry at the circumstances but he doesnt really get into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Acrobat/pseuds/Feline_Acrobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn it! This kid needs to listen, he’s in so much pain, why won’t he just let go? Huh? Rem cut it out! PUT DOWN THOSE SCISSORS BEFORE YOU CUT YOUR ARM OFF!!!” Virgil is a grimm reaper and he has to save the souls of children every night. The past month has been making his life stressful as ever. He just needs Patton to come to Neverland soon. For both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanatos Haunts Our Minds Peter Pan AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The poor children. God I forgot just how adventurous I was with fanfic. Now I really just stick a college au out and beg for attention. I apologize if I portrayed any of their stories, but especially Romans, poorly!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn it! This kid needs to listen, he’s in so much pain, why won’t he just let go? Huh? Rem cut it out! PUT DOWN THOSE SCISSORS BEFORE YOU CUT YOUR ARM OFF!!!” the Grimm started chasing his pixie friend around his room. After a few seconds the scissors fall, and the teen flew up and around to avoid them. He glared at the fairy as he landed and picked up the tools.</p><p>“you are obnoxious, you know that right?” tink tink tink “yeah yeah, exercise or something, listen, I don’t need to practice flying, I’ve been flying longer than you’ve been alive!” tink tink “what do you mean I haven’t flown for years? I’ve flown everyday for the past hundred thousand years you pest! At least I don’t need to bathe in dust everyday to continue flight” tink. “oh, shut up Remy.”</p><p>At that moment a quiet knock resonated through the large wooden room. The Grimm straightened and landed on the floor, touching it barely with one toe. He glared at the pixie before calling for the person to enter. The small creek of the door barely showed the small bit of blue hair peeking behind it, followed by little round glasses and a wash of bruises covering the body of the boy. A pinch of heartache stings in the Grimm, wishing that the marks from now 3 years ago would fade, yet still knowing they never would. He managed to plaster on a smile at the child, and sat on his knees, welcoming him in.</p><p>The boy smiled brightly and rushed into the arms of the teen, happily curling up in the warm hug given to him.</p><p>“why hello there Logan! How are you doing this fine morning? Are the others still playing nice? What have you come for young one?” the boy tightens his frail grip on the Grimm.</p><p>“Mr. Virgil! I saw you came back and I wanted to see you! I’m doing good, but Roman’s teasing me again. He painted my face blue earlier and said I matched my arms and legs.” Virgil frowned before smiling again, smaller this time.</p><p>“he doesn’t understand lo, he doesn’t know why you are all blue and so he’s reacting based on what he thinks. He doesn’t mean to hurt you. He really is a good kid, just like you!” Virgil ruffled the little boy’s hair and smiled wider at his childish giggles. “send him to me, I will talk to him about it. Don’t worry about it lo” Logan nods and gives one last squeeze before getting up and running to the door. He stops quickly, turns around, bows awkwardly, then runs out. The teen lets out a sigh and stands.</p><p>“who told him he needed to bow?” tink tink tink “ugh, Val and Thomas always have been ones for the dramatics. Little lo is so impressionable, geez, he was only 5! He should have turned 8 last week, but no, his parents- no, not right now, I can’t be getting so angry, Roman will be here soon and I’m not going to yell at him. Remy why is this job so hard?” tink “you know there’s a fly swatter right here if you really want to keep up with that mouth”</p><p>There’s a loud knock at the door and Virgil’s head whips to look at it and grant entrance. A taller kid walks in, looking worried. Virgil’s heart melts as he seats himself and beckons the child closer. The boy is slender, and has strong curves, matched with a pirate outfit that seemed too big at the ends and too small at the tops. His hair is long on one side and dyed bright red on the soft blonde locks, with no hair on the other side, shaved clean. The boy had his arms covering his chest tightly and protectively. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him as he walked up next to Virgil and sat across from him in a w sit while staring purposefully at the floor boards underneath him. Virgil adjusted into a criss cross and looked at the child who was still avoiding his gaze.</p><p>“Roman? Do you know why I called you here?” the boy shakes his head. “kiddo I need you to look at me ok?” he rises his head to look up at him through his hair. “so, you were teasing Logan about his arms and legs being blue earlier?” this caught Roman’s attention. His head was thrown up and his eyes looked terrified.</p><p>“NO!!! I mean, well, I guess, but I didn’t mean it in a mean way!!! He matched!!! It was just something I noticed and then I painted his face before I thought about it!!! He looks nice in blue and I- well I- I dunno… I wasn’t thinking I guess?” Virgil nodded and clicked his tongue to get Roman to look up again.</p><p>“do you know why his arms are like that Roman?” he shakes his head. “you know how when I found you your dad had thrown a shelf at you?” he nods. “for Logan, it wasn’t a one-time thing, having things thrown at him or being hit. The day I found him, he had been dealing with that for 5 years. Those black and blue marks were from where his parents hurt him” Roman gasps and covers his mouth as his eyes widen. “Unfortunately, this place pauses your body from aging, which means that those marks aren’t gonna leave him. Its not very good that you tease him on that. He’s not mad at you though, you know him, he doesn’t get angry very often and he doesn’t hold grudges. You know what he’d probably really enjoy?” Roman’s head tilts as Virgil summons a book, about 200 pages long. “if you read to him. I think you’d both really enjoy this one. Its about a secret and society protecting it from the bad guys and having to go on awesome adventures to keep the secret safe. Now, go and apologize and offer to read to him. You know you’re his favorite of the others, right?” Roman smiles and takes the book offered to him before giving him a big hug, bowing, and running out.</p><p>Tink tink tink tink “Remy I’m gonna throw you out the window.”</p><p>After that the rest of the day went rather normally and smoothly. That is until that night when he had to scoop up all those who had passed that day. 40,000 people every single day he had to convince to follow him. Adults were generally easiest, as well as super young or scared children. But at the end of the night he stopped at the little hospital room where a little boy with fluffy brown hair sat kneeling, trying desperately to watch the cartoon on the screen in front of him. Virgil flew in and sat on the uncomfortable bed before covering the little boys’ eyes asking in a spooky deep voice “guess who?” and the little kid giggled and swatted at his hands.</p><p>“Mr. Virgil!!! C’mon!!! I’m watchin tv!!!” Virgil smiles and laughs along with his eyes closed softly.</p><p>“now isn’t it a little late for little Patton’s to be up and watching tv?” he says while ruffling the boy’s hair. Surprisingly, he leaned into Virgil’s side.</p><p>“Mr. Virgil? Does my brain win against the super villain? Whys big bro so angry all the time? Ever since we moved here, he’s been grumpy. If I go with you will my head stop hurting? Can you help me?” Virgil wrapped his arm around him protectively.</p><p>“your brain can’t win Patton. But through your fight you’ll help the next person who has to fight it win. Your brother doesn’t know how to handle the fact that you’re gonna lose and that you’re hurting. Its hard for him to understand, but he loves you. He loves you so so much. If you come with me, you won’t have to fight the super villain anymore. They’ll leave you alone. I want to help you Patton, I really do, but I need you to follow me. Are you ready to go Patton?”</p><p>Patton coughs harshly and can’t look at his hand, now covered in blood. He nods, and Virgil helps clean him up and helps him get changed into his comfy outfit that isn’t the gown he’d been stuck in for months now. Jean shorts, a baby blue tank top with a cat hoodie over it, as well as thigh high gray and blue socks with his favorite white converse. Virgil brushes softly through his hair and pins it back with little barrettes. Virgil takes a look at the bed sadly, sitting there is the dying body of the boy in front of him. He waves his hand and tucks him in, he looks peaceful, the first time the kid has been at peace since he was 5. He douses Patton in pixie dust and pulls him through the window as he snaps his fingers to set off Patton’s monitor. He turns harshly back to Patton who’s flying, completely carefree even as his parents and siblings are alerted that they had finally lost him. They will be ok, they had prepared, they knew that the young boy wasn’t going to survive the massive tumor in his brain, but the loss of a child will never not hurt. He continued forward, the second star to the right, where everyone goes eventually, a place most call death.</p><p>After the long journey, they land on the beaches of neverland and Patton is quickly surrounded by all the lost children. Their excitement slightly scared Patton, but Logan snuck in between the bigger kids and looked at him quietly and curiously. The small boy picked up Patton’s hand and softly tugged him toward the shore as Virgil ushered the rest off to do some handiwork.</p><p>“look!” Logan says. “there’s a mermaid over there! Do you like mermaids? I like mermaids!” Logan sat down and messed with the water after seeing Patton’s nod of affirmation. “what’s your name? my names Logan! Mr. Vee saved me about 3 years ago! Did he just save you? Were you hurting too? Were your parents mean? Mine were super jerks, but I have cool marks that match my hair now, so I guess its alright.” He gestures at the bright blue and black stains littering his arms. “You wanna see some fairies?!”</p><p>“well uh, my name is Patton! I love fairies too!!! I dunno if he saved me, my parents were really nice!!! I was hurting, but that was the super villain in my head, that’s what mommy said. I got to wear a cool dress all the time which was cool!!! I’m sorry your parents were mean! When we go back, we can share mine!!! How old are you Logan? I’m 7!!!” Logan stills for a second then tilts his head.</p><p>“well I’m 5, or I was when he saved me! But what do you mean go back? We don’t go back! This is home now, you can be a lost boy!!! If you go back, your super villain will come back!!!” this causes Patton to start hyperventilating, he turns to Virgil who is pointedly looking away from him.</p><p>“M-MR VIRGIL I WANNA GO HOME!!! YOU SAID MY MOMMY AND DADDY WOULD BE WITH ME!!! PLEASE DON’T MAKE ME STAY I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER!!!” Patton curls in on himself, and Logan backs away, scared at what he had done. Virgil walks over and kneels in front of the scared boy. He sets his hands on the kids’ tiny shoulder and hollowed cheek.</p><p>“Patton, I know you’re scared, but you can’t go back. This is where people who hurt go when it gets to be too much” Virgil pauses before sighing and continuing. “do you understand what death is kiddo?” he nods. “well I apologize, but you’ve died” Patton’s eyes widen. “this is where you go when you die. The last month I was trying to take you here, you were so very sick. You couldn’t eat, or walk, you were dying. My job is to get you before you suffer too long. You aren’t supposed to suffer. You won’t hurt here Patton. I promise you that everything is going to be ok now. Now, there’s a party to welcome you. Go on and have some fun. I have some more work to do, but I’ll be there soon” he cries into Virgil’s arms for a little bit longer before wiping his eyes and getting up.</p><p>“you promise?” Virgil nods. “…well, ok. Uh, bye then…” he walks over to Logan who smiles softly and grabs his hand and starts dragging him off to the center of the island.</p><p>Days like this are always hard for Virgil, but someone had to do it, and no one came around to relieve him of duty, so until then, he’d have to deal with it. Didn’t make the past 10,000 years any easier though. As Virgil walked over to his room, he sent his pens off to list all those who died that day. Though many in the world of the living will never know for certain who died when, Virgil kept a detailed list. He did a twirl as he changed out of his reaper robes and into his favorite outfit. He wore a tightly fitted purple plaid long sleeve with a patched jacket of the same colors but with a large storm cloud emblem on the back. He also wore ripped black skinny’s and dark purple converse. He lifted his hood and grabbed Remy as he left to the festival.</p><p>He walked up, seeing all the lost children celebrating and partying, even Patton dancing around. He let himself grin, at least he didn’t hate it here. He might even be able to have him become a lost boy. He stayed in the shadows, watching as his children introduced themselves one by one. He had missed most of them it seems, Roman being the only one left to go. He listened as he recounted his story.</p><p>“hello young Patton!!! I, am the great Roman, happily at your service. I have quite a story to tell. Now, I’ve been here for but a humble year. I was just 13 when I passed in such a horrible way. Now I was born as someone vile, her name shan’t be uttered, she had long golden locks and curves that were smooth like butter, but she was a witch! She wasn’t to be trusted, and I knew that. Since I was 6, I knew that she and I were opposite entities. When I turned thirteen, my loving parents, turned. They bore fangs and claws meant to rip me apart. They turned to foul predators for that night, I told them, I was Roman. I was a strong powerful man, and any who dare disagree would take me in a duel. They won, but they played dirty. They threw lamps, and tables, and knives. They were scared of me. But as I speak to you this very night, I tell you that Virgil, our caretaker, our beloved leader saved me. He swooped in, and before I felt the biting pain of the end, he swooped me away, and here, is more of a home than that ever was, because here is a place of love, unconditional. I know your story is tragic in a vastly different way, but I hope that neverland becomes your home as well” he bows and beckons Patton up on the podium. “go ahead and tell us your story darling. We are here to listen”</p><p>“oh! Um, hiya! My name is Patton, and I’m 7 years old” he clutches a stuffed dog that Virgil had replicated for him. “this is Mr. snuggles! Um, my story? Well, about three years ago I got really sick. My head hurt a lot and my emotions weren’t being good. My mommy told me about 2 years ago that I had a big bad super villain fighting my brain. And that my brain probably wasn’t strong enough to win. She said some more, but she was crying too much. We moved to this really big building and we had lots of roommates who were always checking on me. I guess we were staying with the doctors and the nurses. My parents and brother were always really upset at each other but were extra nice to me. About a month ago Mr. Virgil showed up. I didn’t wanna go, so I didn’t until tonight. My head hurt a whole lot and I could barely move, so I left with him. And now I’m here! Thank you guys for bein so nice to me!!! Is there gonna be more dancing?” the cheers erupt, and Logan is dragging Patton off to a chair with a bunch of books as Virgil shows himself and the crowd goes silent.</p><p>“hello lost children, and Patton, I see you’ve been having fun! Now that the festivities have commenced, I would like to offer a position in our ranks to Patton here. We have an elite group of brave kind-hearted kiddos who decide to join the lost children and protect the others from our enemies and those who seek to destroy what we’ve built. Would you like to be a lost boy dear Patton?”</p><p>“well uh, I dunno, that sounds scary, but um, s-sure! I’d be um, I’d be honored!”</p><p>“well that’s great news!!!” Virgil snapped and a cool sash and pin appeared around Patton’s shoulders as well as a hawk feather tucking itself in his hair. “in that case, let the party begin!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>